Antithesis
by BulletStrong
Summary: After Emma's sacrifice, Regina falls into a depression, locking herself in the mansion and avoiding everyone. But a certain Dark One makes a surprise drop in. Their daily visits become Regina's saving grace. Set Post Finale. Swan Queen.
1. Day One

**Plot:** After Emma's sacrifice, Regina falls into a depression, locking herself in the mansion and avoiding everyone. But a certain Dark One makes a surprise drop in. Their daily visits become Regina's saving grace. Set Post Finale. Swan Queen.

* * *

Storybrooke was still, almost unbearably so. The Savior had disappeared that fateful night and hadn't been seen for a week. Some citizens were expecting the worst, that Emma would attack them, that the Savior was a threat. Some believed that Emma's powerful light magic was able to overcome the darkness and that she was resting somewhere until her strength was regained.

Regina knew the truth. And that's why she couldn't get up from her plush bed. She knew it was quite ridiculous that Emma's sacrifice dragged her into a depression so dark that not even her son could make her smile. No one could make her feel better. It was her fault that Emma was gone.

In the beginning, she blamed the blonde. She would yell in her room, wanting Emma to hear her, that she was not worthy of such a sacrifice, that Emma should have let her take the darkness. Emma had parents and a son and _fucking_ pirate that loved her and town that revered her. Regina was _nothing_. No one would have missed her. Robin would have moved on as he did in New York and as he was at that moment. He wasn't banging her door down to check on her. No, he was at the asylum, checking on her sister and _his_ baby. Henry attempted to break into the mansion but, like everyone else, he gave up because he too was devastatingly upset by what had happened, which made sense. Emma was his favorite mother.

Snow had called her incessantly, begging for her assistance with magical matters. Once the Blue Fairy decided to help them find Emma, they dropped the act. They stopped calling, texting, sending _damn_ messenger dove's that crapped on her windowsill because, after all, that's all Regina was good for, giving information.

So, after two days, everyone avoided the mansion on Mifflin and Regina was alone, as she had been all along. When your supposed loved ones scatter like flies in your time of need, you lose a lot of confidence in the prospect of love. Maybe her mother was right. Love is weakness and all it eventually brings is pain.

She didn't want to be dragged into their search. She knew that Emma was smart and she was the Dark One. If she didn't want to be found, she wouldn't be found. They should wait for the blonde to come to them and, in a way, that's what Regina was doing. Every morning and night, she willed Emma to appear in her house so that she could kick her beautiful ass because Emma was good to the core and didn't deserve this curveball… but the Evil Queen? She deserved that and more.

And it leads here, into the mayor's bedroom, where she had been stationed for a week. She got up to eat dinner, skipping breakfast and lunch, and to take scalding showers that made her skin itch. Her room was a mess, wrappers surrounding her bed and literature practically stacked to the roof. This self-imprisonment gave her a lot of time to think as well and that made things a million times worse. Why? Well, because as luck would have it, she realized that somewhere along the last four years she fell deeply, madly, and truly in love with Emma Swan. The blonde had challenged her, believed in her, fought _against_ her and _for_ her, and, most importantly, gave her what no man could. A son. Henry. Emma gave her back something she had taken from herself. She gave her something that filled a hole in her heart. She saved The Evil Queen. Regina wanted to scream because _really_? She figures out that she loves the idiot _so_ _much_ and Emma…

And Emma declared her love for that greasy pirate in the Enchanted Forest _and_ before becoming the Dark One. How lovely. Honestly, it seemed like something Fate would do to her. It was so... uninspired.

Emma showed up on her walkway years ago and Regina had panicked. Weeks ago, Emma showed up outside her office to console her and her heart jumped with happiness because someone cared. Emma cared for her, that much the brunette knew. Who sacrifices his or her soul for a friend? Oh, that's right, only one. Emma Swan, who loved the pirate. _Damn_.

So, it was safe to say that Regina Mills was deteriorating. She lost the only true friend she's ever had and during said friend's departure, she realized that she loved that insufferable woman, who loved that _damn_ pirate.

That _damn_ pirate was the only citizen that came everyday to visit but his visits consisted of angrily blaming Regina of fucking up _his_ happy ending. What a catch. After a few days of hearing him spew the truth, because it _was_ her fault, she put up an invisible electrical barrier. The only time her lips quirked to resemble a smile was when she watched him get zapped and fly halfway across town. That didn't deter him though because he continued coming. He just stood on the street and used a megaphone now.

"Keep thinking that hard and you're going to blow a fuse." Regina tensed because she couldn't be hearing _that_ voice. Emma couldn't be in her bedroom, teasing her. She wouldn't come see her. It was all her fault. Besides, the Dark One wouldn't be so pleasant. So she burrowed her face deeper between the pillows and allowed the tears to stream down her face because she was officially losing her mind if she was hearing the blonde's voice. She let out a loud sob that burned her lungs and shook her entire body. Her tears soaked her pillowcases and dripped onto the bed. She just cried harder.

Until she felt it, there was a hand on her back rubbing soothing circles and a familiar voice emitting comforting words. The brunette continued sobbing, turning away from the voice because that hurt, hearing _her_ voice when she knew it was impossible. But the voice got closer and she felt the bed dip. Regina felt her body relax. It may be a trick of the mind but she needed to be close to _her_.

"Gina…" The voice offered, their hand moving from her back to her shoulder to move hair from her face. The gesture was so sweet that it solidified to Regina that it wasn't the Savior because Emma would never bestow such a nicety on her. Those were saved for _him_ , her love. She turned away, practically hanging off the mattress, until strong arms encircled her waist and pulled her towards the center of the bed. She felt her back smack against a female form and sighed happily. _If only_.

"Gina… Look at me. I've missed you so much." The voice whispered, taunting her. Regina shook her head vehemently because Emma would never say that to her. She saved those words for _him_.

"Please stop." Regina cried, pulling away from the phantom. She couldn't take this torture any longer. She couldn't experience what her life could have been like if she had noticed sooner. But the voice didn't cease.

"I've been watching all week. I know how creepy this'll sound but I've been sitting in that corner every night, watching you sleep. You're the only one I've wanted to see. The only one I want and I'm confused. Please don't send me away when I'm so unsure of who I am, what I am, and… I've had a lot of time to think. I realized that I don't love him, that's why I was holding off. I wasn't sure and now I know. I've been gone and all I've wanted, more than breath itself, was to hear your voice. So don't reject me when all I want is to hear you say my name." _She_ said and it was so clear that Regina almost turned to look, to make sure she was crazy. But that didn't need a test because Emma would go see _him_ or Henry first. Not Regina. Never Regina. But for a reason that the brunette wouldn't be able to articulate at a later date, she complied with the phantom's wishes.

"Emma," Regina whispered and felt the body she was pressed against shiver. _She_ placed her hand on her shoulder and pulled, turning the brunette onto her back. Regina shut her eyes, not prepared to come face to face with _nothing_ , to be disappointed. But she felt the need to confess to this phantom, as if this was her only chance to rid herself of this huge secret. So she added, "I love you."

"I know. I see it now when I look back. I love you too Gina." _She_ whispered and Regina sighed happily, a small smile pulling at her lips. It was earthshattering to hear those words said in _that_ tone, in _her_ tone. She heard an emotional chuckle and felt a whoosh of air tickle her ear. Regina _felt_ it and her eyes automatically snapped open. At first, she stared at the ceiling, still afraid to be let down.

"Please. Look at me," Regina's eyes darted back and forth as she continued to stare skyward, "I'm right here. Look, you can feel me."

And she did. _She_ picked up Regina's hand and placed it on a soft cheek. The mind was a _fucking_ bitch because this phantom even smelled like cinnamon and hot chocolate. That was fucked up and that made her nauseous because she would just drop dead if she looked and saw _nothing_. She was becoming hopeful and the letdown would destroy her.

"Regina… I need to see those beautiful brown eyes, okay? I need to _see_ you." The brunette gulped, her fingers absentmindedly caressing the cheek it had been placed on. _She_ cradled her face and began turning it. Regina didn't resist because this charade couldn't go on longer. If it did, she would get in too deep.

Then she _saw her_. _Emma_. She was different. Her eyes were darker, no longer emerald but a deep forest green. Her skin had a familiar shimmer, a muted version of Rumple. It didn't make her seem like a monster though. It was ethereal, beautiful as always. Her outfit was fit for a villain, black and formfitting. Regina noticed that the blonde had removed her black boots before getting into the bed and smiled. It seemed the Savior—Dark One— had some manners after all.

"There's that smile." _Emma_ whispered. Regina felt her eyes glisten, blurring the blonde slightly. Emma scooted closer, pressing her front to the brunette's side delicately.

"Emma?" She whimpered, a few tears falling down her cheeks. Emma nodded and pressed their foreheads together.

"I can't stay," Regina startled, not ready to let her go, "I can only fight the darkness for a few hours at a time. My time is running out but I'll be back tomorrow and every night if you'll allow me?"

Regina's thumb stroked the blonde's cheek lovingly, "Please come back as often as you can. I need to talk to you and see you."

"I love you," Emma leaned forward to kiss to the brunette but stopped short and pulled back, "I'll be back tomorrow. Don't speak of this to anyone."

"Emma—" But the blonde had already disappeared in a plume of black smoke, leaving Regina alone. But only until tomorrow. Emma would return and she would be able to hold her and talk to her. That night, before her eyes closed, she felt like the dark cloud that had settled on her mind, body, and soul lifted just a bit because Emma wanted her. Emma fought the darkness just to see her.

Take that greasy pirate.

* * *

 **A/N:** Every chapter will signify a night. And eventually, I do plan to make this rated M for sexual content. Right now, its rated M for some language.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


	2. Day Two

She ate breakfast for the first time that morning. She leisurely got out of that bed, picked up the littered wrappers and stored the books. The brunette slowly made the pancake batter, too much for one person because she pretended that her son and Emma was there with her, rubbing sleep from their eyes and joking with still raspy voices. But they weren't. Henry was with Snow and Charming, probably pissed at her for literally not opening the door. And Regina felt horrible.

She abandoned her son during a trying time and the guilt was gnawing at her heart. She gave him a call during the day, not realizing that he was most likely at school. When the voicemail had beeped, she cleared her throat before speaking, "Hello Henry. I… I just wanted to check on you and hear your voice. I'm sorry for not letting you in and I'm ready to talk… face to face. Call me back… if you want? Goodbye my little prince. I love you."

Once she ended the call, she cringed. Why did she sound so desperate? Well, because she was when it came to Henry and, now, Emma. Ever since she was a child, she had been deprived love and affection so when she cared for someone, she went overboard. With Robin, Regina pretended to be someone she wasn't. A saint, a pushover, a sucker. She allowed him to do hurtful things and then _she_ would apologize. When shit hit the fan, she let out a bit of her darker side and he seemed unprepared and scared. She scared him. She never scared Emma. Case in point, Emma taking a chainsaw to her apple tree.

During dinner, as she sat at the table munching on a piece of salmon, her home phone rang and she tensed. Yes, she took the first step but talking to a voicemail is easy. It's one-sided and neutral. She expected her son to abandon her, like he did three years ago. She felt that Henry didn't love her the way that most sons love their mothers. Their relationship should've been unconditional but Henry, he had a lot of expectations. He didn't attempt to understand her or listen to her story. He listened to the book and never listened to her. It killed the brunette inside. Her largest insecurity was not being enough, which made Cora's lasts words so powerful and ridiculously upsetting. Regina would've been enough but she wasn't because of her mother's mistakes.

The answering machine beeped and Regina ran to the kitchen. When his voice came through the machine, Regina stilled with her hand cradling the phone.

"Mom? I know you're home and that you're scared to talk to me but I want you to know that I'm not mad—"

Regina snapped the phone to her ear, "Henry?"

"Mom! Are you okay?" Henry desperately asked. She could hear shuffling and assumed Snow and Charming were being nosy, as usual. She ignored that and smiled at the thought that her son cared.

"I'm… better than I was earlier this week," Regina replied truthfully. She remembered Emma's plea to keep her visit a secret and coughed, "H-How are you?"

"I miss her." Regina felt her throat constrict with sadness. At that moment, the brunette felt a pang in her chest. She was lying to him again. The distrust was what tore them apart before the breaking of the curse. She made a mental note to speak to Emma about telling Henry.

"I know you do. Can you come over tomorrow?" She asked, feeling anxiety growing in her gut. She was ready for rejection. She always was. Rejection was expected because no one loved her enough to deal with her issues, insecurities, and negative traits. No one ever _saw_ her. No one ever _tried_ to see her. Until Emma. Emma saw her and tried to understand her. The two women had been placed on the opposite sides of the spectrum: Evil Queen and White Knight. But they had so much in common that it was utterly astounding.

"Okay! I'll go after school," She could hear his smile and she felt a solitary tear roll down her cheek. He missed her just as much as she missed him. He continued, "Grandma put dinner on the table so I have to go. But I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, dear. I love you, Henry, so much." She stated shakily and she could tell that he noticed by his sharp intake of breath.

"I love you too mom! I really do," Regina nodded but realized that he couldn't see her, "Bye mom."

"Bye." She swiftly shoved the phone back onto his carrier, not wanting him to hear her break down. She slid down against the stainless steel refrigerator and landed on the floor with a thump. She couldn't stop the tears. Hearing her son sound so defeated and desperate _for_ her was overwhelming. A child should not have to worry about their parents but Henry worried and, sickly enough, it made her feel good. But the fact that his desperation made her happy actually pissed her off because that would have been something Cora would feel. It was selfish and Regina wanted to be selfless for him, for Emma.

"Gina?" The brunette startled and accidentally smacked the back of her head against the fridge. She reached back to sooth the pain but a dainty hand batted her away. Emma inspected the injury before sighing, "You gotta be careful. Luckily, you've got a hard head. Always have and always will, huh?"

Regina actually smiled genuinely because Emma hadn't changed. When she fought the darkness, she was the same stubborn, jovial, and immature woman that Regina loved, "You can't just pop out like that, Idiot."

Emma let out a light laugh and Regina finally turned to catch her wide smile. The blonde woman was beautiful, just gorgeous. How she never noticed the seriousness of her feelings was beyond her comprehension. This woman made her feel something other than anger, sadness, or regret. She made her feel like the girl Daniel loved, the free spirit. It felt nice; even though the feeling would only last until the blonde was whisked away by a dark cloud, back to wherever she went when she wasn't with the brunette.

"I've missed you. What did you do today?" Emma lowered herself beside Regina onto the tiled floor, her back supported by the fridge. The brunette scooted closer and the blonde lifted the arm that was between them to drape it around her shoulders, pulling Regina against her chest. The brunette's face scrunched up with emotion as she caught a gentle whiff of Emma's natural scent, a scent that she wouldn't have realized she would miss so vigorously until last week, when she thought she lost her.

"I got out of bed, obviously, and I ate breakfast for the first time since… well. I called Henry and he's coming over tomorrow." Regina slid her hand back and forth across Emma's toned abdomen. She felt the blonde's smile stretch against her cheek.

"How's the kid?" Regina sighed, her breath leaving a trail of goose bumps against the other woman's chest.

"He misses you," Regina cleared her throat and pulled back slightly to make eye contact with Emma, "I can't lie to him. I need to tell him that you've revealed yourself to me."

Emma looked down, suddenly interested in the vein patterns on Regina's aging hand, "I'm… What if he tells people? Then they'll want me to come out of hiding and I'm not ready, ya know? Every day is a battle to overcome the need to destroy, to hurt. Coming here was hard because I was so terrified that I would revert while being here and hurt you but, with you, I know you can defend yourself if it ever, God forbid, came to that. But Henry? My parents? These small time fairytale characters?"

"Henry just wants honesty. He wants to know you're okay. He's a good boy. If I tell him to keep your appearance a secret—"

"He will. I know," Emma paused, looking skyward in an attempt to gather her thoughts. She finally snapped her eyes to Regina's and saw the pleading look. Regina didn't want to lie to her son. She couldn't and Emma couldn't ask that of her so she continued, "Tell him tomorrow but I can't see him yet. Tell him to give me a few days to get my shit together and then maybe he could sleep over one night and we could have a late dinner and stay up all night."

"That sounds fantastic." Regina smiled, her hand continuing it's comforting strokes across the blonde's abdomen as she leaned in and kissed Emma's cheek in gratitude. The blonde blushed. _Blushed_. And Regina felt her libido spike instantaneously. My lord, where did this feeling come from? It felt so sudden even though, deep down, the brunette knew that this had been culminating for years, from the first moment they laid eyes on each other. The more Regina though about it, the more she realized how much they made sense. The Savior saving The Evil Queen. Henry would be so into this, so happy to see his mother's together. Probably. Maybe. Regina could never pinpoint her son but her gut told her things would be fine.

"Right? You, Henry, and me. A family." Emma's smile was so hopeful that Regina melted and no one made the Evil Queen melt. Except Emma, which was becoming a pattern. Emma was the only exception. And now the Evil Queen was cliché. _Damn_.

"I wish we had realized sooner." Regina whispered, nuzzling her nose into Emma's lean neck. Emma chuckled and nudged her with her shoulder.

"That tickles," She explained before standing and offering a hand to the brunette. Regina was pulled up into the blonde's arms, "Let's go upstairs."

Emma clasped their hands, fingers interlacing, as they climbed the stairs side-by-side. Regina felt the dark magic radiate from the other woman and she inwardly flinched. Emma Swan was the antithesis of dark and, yet, she was given the darkest title of all, absorbed the darkest magic of all. It was a conundrum. It was unfathomable. In a way, Regina was curious what the new Dark One was like. She had met Rumple but she wondered if Emma would be the same. Would it be like a split personality? Or did it bring out the potential darkness that was already inside her?

Once they reached her bed, they settled in side by side, their clasped hands in between them. Regina turned her head to the side to peer at the blonde, who was already looking her affectionately.

"How much time do we have?" Emma sighed, briefly looking behind the brunette.

"I don't really know. Sometimes I can fight for long, sometimes I can't. Right now my average is an hour. Last week, right after I… you know, I could only fight it for a minute or two. Now, I'm up to an hour. That's why I want to wait for Henry so that I can build stamina and last for a few hours. So that we can pretend to be a normal family for a night." Emma explained, her eyes drifted shut.

"What does it feel like… when you're reverting?" The brunette leaned closer, pressing their bodies together.

"When I'm with you, like right now, I feel so… normal, happy. Then suddenly, I feel this anger bubble up slowly. It's horrible and it makes me spiteful. I can feel it coming. My muscles tense and my teeth clench and I just want to die but I won't, I can't, because I've got Henry and you and my parents. I have things to live for, to fight this darkness for. I can't let it win, not when I'm so close to getting it all." Emma's voice was deep, emotional, and her eyes were wet. Regina felt sadness crawl through her veins. The blonde didn't deserve such angst. She didn't deserve this strife, not after the difficult life she had experienced. A life that went south because of the Evil Queen, because of her curse. Regina felt tears prickle behind her eyelids.

"This is my fault, Emma," Regina whimpered and the blonde opened her mouth to, most likely, disagree but the brunette continued, "I was the reason your parents sent you through that wardrobe. I was the reason you had such a repulsive childhood, one without your parents. I was the reason for everything negative and you _still_ gave me a chance. You should have let me become the Dark One. You should have let me fight it."

"No! I couldn't watch you in pain! You think I had it shitty? Well so did you, Gina! You deserve a chance and taking on such darkness? It would have eaten you alive because you are a wielder of dark magic. You know why I'm here? Why I can fight it? Because I'm a wielder of light magic. I needed to do this for you, my love, and I will never regret it." Emma griped Regina's hands tightly and made strict eye contact with the brunette. The blonde wanted the other woman to understand that she was dead serious.

"You don't blame me?" Regina whispered, pressing a succinct kiss to Emma's chest, right above her left breast. She felt her breathing slow, waiting for the answer. She knew that Emma would say no, that Regina wasn't to blame but, with her eyes, she begged the woman to tell the truth. She wanted honesty. She wanted a genuine reaction. Emma noticed her expression and sighed.

"You are partially at fault, maybe twenty five percent, because you put my parent's in a crazy situation but they decided to send me away. They could have kept me. Maybe we would've been together here and been happy, even cursed. I don't know. As for the fighting when I got here, I know now that you were scared of losing Henry because he was your world. I know that I contributed to it as well. That was fifty-fifty and I accept my mistakes. You did not ruin my life, no matter how much you think so," Emma smiled shyly, "Most importantly though, you've given me a chance here, a chance to be your friend and a chance to be something more. That's all I've wanted since I was a child, a chance to control my destiny, to build my happy ending."

"Thank you," Regina whispered, sniffling slightly as she rubbed her hand over Emma's heart, "for the forgiveness and the chance. I thought I had lost my chance with you after hearing you declare love for Hook. I'm glad I'm not too late."

"I thought I loved him but then I saw you surrounded by that darkness and I realized that it did it on purpose, it chose you on purpose. The darkness knew that if it had encircled Hook, I wouldn't have done what I did. I would only do that for you and it knew."

"I love you Emma and I want to take this on for you so badly. I don't like seeing you struggle." Regina sat up, running her fingers over the blonde's arm. Emma sat up to join her, wrapping her arms around Regina's mid-section. The blonde leaned in, pressing their foreheads together, before pressing their lips together lovingly. The kiss was slow, expressive of the love they shared. Emma pulled back with a nip, pulling on the brunette's lower lip.

"I need to go." She said, her face scrunching. Regina knew that the darkness was bubbling to the surface as Emma's eyes darkened slightly and her posture straightened. Regina frowned, not wanting her to go but knowing they had no choice in the matter.

"Tomorrow?" Regina caressed Emma's jaw and the blonde's eyes glistened and her cheeks flushed with emotion. Emma let out a shaky breath.

"You'll tell me what the kid says? And maybe we could do some more of this?" Emma's lips quivered and Regina placed a sweet kiss, attempting to quell the other woman's worry.

"Of course and of course," Regina joked, smoothing down pieces of rogue blonde hair, "Go. Fight. Come back tomorrow knowing that I'll miss you and that Henry and I love you."

"I love you guys more." And she was gone, taken by that damn dark cloud Regina was beginning to hate with a passion.

"Impossible." Regina whispered before the cloud dissipated, in hopes that Emma could hear.

She did.


	3. Day Three

Regina found herself sitting in the garden, surrounded by unusually frigid air and flowers. She looked so unlike the Madame Mayor in her checkered flannel pajama bottoms and her plain black sweatshirt. She couldn't care less though. She felt comfortable, which was something she wasn't used to. In the Enchanted Forest, women were expected to wear tight corsets and leathers. They were completely impractical but women were to be seen and used. Women were playthings, not serious leaders. It was a lesson Cora instilled from young.

"Tighten that corset! Sit up straight! Dresses are for royals, pants are for peasants!"

She could remember her mother's tones and inflections as if Cora wasn't six feet under, as if she was standing in the garden. If the strict sorceress could see her daughters now, she would have a coronary. Zelena was trapped in an asylum, expecting the child of a thief. Regina was wearing flannel and cotton with no makeup, sitting on the ground slouched, and waiting for the Savior eagerly. Cora would have a conniption.

Anyway, when she arrived in Storybrooke, she rummaged through her closet and found pantsuits and dresses and heels. At first, she felt free. The clothing was so much less restrictive. As the years when on, she saw how the men dressed, so casual and comfortable, and she felt resentment fill her chest. It seems patriarchy dominated every realm. So when she would get home from Town Hall everyday, she would change into mismatched socks, oversized sweats, and wipe off every drop of makeup. Henry had been the only one to see her in such a manner because she may have hated the conflicting standards but they controlled her. It was all she knew.

"Don't let people see your weaknesses! Fix your face! Show no fear!"

But she loved feeling like she was giving society a giant middle finger when she plopped down on the grass, completely undone, and just took in nature. She still had tall fences installed so that the snoopy residents stayed out of her business. Because being seen as human, it was her weakness. She couldn't let people in. She had to push away. It was easier that way, made for less disappointment.

"Who cares what the peasants think! You are a royal Regina! You are not like them!"

But she was like them, whether Cora understood or not. All Regina wanted was to fit in, to be a part of a community. She wanted people to say hello as she walked down the street, smile her way when they crossed paths, and ask her about her day whenever they were in close proximity. She didn't want power, jewels, or a lavish life. She would sell the Mercedes, the mansion, and quit her job if it meant that there was someone in the world who lived and breathed for her, who loved her. Before she got Henry, she thought about taking her own life so that she could see Daniel again. He was the only one to love her unconditionally. Until Emma. Emma cared, whether she had wanted to or not. And now, Emma loved her and wanted her to be happy, even if that meant being with Robin Hood, which it most certainly didn't. But the thought that Emma would allow her to choose her own path was what Regina had been looking for since… Daniel.

"The stable boy? You have feelings for the help! Why must you be such a disappointment daughter?"

She believed her mother for most of her life. She had believed that love was weakness. But Emma changed that. Emma saved her because of love and Emma was able to fight the darkness for love. True Love is the most powerful magic of all and Cora was the antithesis. Cora was weak.

"How dare you! I know best Regina—"

"Oh, shut the hell up mother," The brunette whispered to herself, rubbing her temple in an attempt to remove the thoughts running rampant, before chuckling, "Now I'm yelling at my dead mother. I've officially lost it."

She heard a familiar chuckle and smiled instantly, "Glad you've finally made it official."

Emma strolled out from behind Regina's apple tree causing the brunette to let out a gasp before jumping up from her spot on the lush grass. She sprinted, as if she wasn't about sixty years old, towards the blonde, who prepared herself by bending her knees and spreading her arms. Regina jumped into Emma's arms, wrapping her legs around the blonde's midsection and her arms around her neck. The two let out a merry laugh as Emma strategically placed her hands on Regina's full backside.

"Emma," She whispered happily before kissing her sweetly, "What're you doing here? It's the middle of the day."

Emma slowly sank to the cut grass and sat down lightly, Regina's legs remaining around her stomach. Emma bent her knees so that the brunette could lean back against her thighs, using them as a backrest while Emma used the tree trunk, "I'm not a vampire, you know? I can come whenever. It's just its easier to control the darkness at night. I only have a few minutes."

"So what prompted this visit?" Regina smiled, not caring that Emma had to leave soon because any glimpse of her made life worthwhile and she knew that she would see her again. Emma would come back.

"I remembered you said that Henry was coming today and I just knew you be ridiculously nervous and I wanted to let you know that you're not alone. Don't get overwhelmed and don't try to deal with any negative shit alone. Wait for me and we'll talk everything over later." Emma tucked a brunette rogue hair behind a small ear and smiled as she examined her love, "I like this look. Very hobo chic."

Regina unclasped her legs and let her feet rest against the grass, her knees becoming armrests for the blonde, "Yes, well, I just rolled out of bed. What's your excuse?"

"Oh!" Emma pretended to be wounded, "Straight through the heart."

Regina smiled, letting out a relaxed puff of air that caressed Emma's lips. They just sat there, staring at one another and enjoying the few minutes they had together when suddenly a loud beep startled them.

"You are a disgrace, your majesty!" Emma glared towards the distorted male voice emanating from Mifflin Street before looking back at Regina softly, questioning her silently. Before the brunette could answer, the man continued, "You should be ashamed! You took my happy ending away!"

"Hook," Regina responded, her eyes rolling automatically, "He's been coming everyday to scold me for ruining his happy ending."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Emma growled. The blonde's voice and eyes were hard but her hands were sweetly caressing Regina's collarbone.

"It's not a big deal. He's… Hook. I can deal with a rum-soaked wannabe villain." Regina teased, trying to calm the other woman down. It didn't. Emma felt the anger towards the pirate and that emotion kept bubbling and simmering and building. Regina watched Emma's eyes darken, turning practically black. Her posture straightened and her beautiful face scrunch up.

"I have to go. I have to or I'll hurt him," Regina stood shakily, extending a hand towards the blonde. Emma accepted the gesture and, once standing, wrapped her strong arms around Regina before whispering in her ear jerkily, "I love you so much."

"I love you too Emma." Regina replied as the dreaded dark cloud swept up from Emma's feet to slowly encircle the blonde. Regina mused that her love didn't want to go. Emma looked angry but the brunette could see the sadness hidden underneath.

"I'll see you later baby." Emma whispered.

"Don't call me that." And as the dark cloud blinded the brunette as it swallowed the other woman, all she could hear was Emma's melodic laugh. Once the plume dissipated, Regina was alone once again but only for a little while. Emma would be back. She wasn't alone anymore.

"This is your fault! You did this to all of us!" Killian bellowed in his distorted voice and Regina frowned, feeling resentment flow up from her gut. This man cut their time short. If Emma hadn't been angry, she could have stayed the extra few minutes. Regina paused, breathing in and out steadily in an attempt to block out the man's selfish protests. She had no idea what Emma saw in him. He was a low-down, dirty, conniving, villain that pretended to be reformed when all he wanted was to get in Emma's pants. Regina truly believed that when Emma left him he would revert to his old ways.

 _If_ Emma left him. Regina knew that Emma loved her but her insecurities made her wonder about the blonde's relationship with the pirate. Would Emma leave him? Was this a side effect of the darkness? Was Emma using her? Yes. No. No.

She had to believe that. At least until she could talk to Emma about it. She wasn't going to let her negative thought process ruin a potential happy ending for both of them. Emma deserved t be happy and Regina was ready to be that for her, be her soul mate and lifelong love. She was ready to deal with the darkness by helping her temper it, fight it. She was ready to be what Emma Swan needed. So she walked inside, putting a silence spell around her home to block the pirate's words out.

She checked the clock and noticed that Henry was due home at any moment. There was no way in hell she was allowing Henry to hear the pirate's ignorant words. Regina made her way outside and stalked towards the man, who backed away like a scared puppy. The former queen pointed at the man and glared.

"You need to go. My son is on his way and I need you to go. You can come back tomorrow and harass me for some extra time if you'd like but Henry will not hear your ignorance. You understand?" Her voice left no room for argument but the pirate wasn't known for his intelligence.

"Ah, your majesty, afraid of your boy hearing the truth?" Regina scoffed.

"Killian, I'm asking you nicely to leave Mifflin." Regina noticed Henry appear behind the pirate and startled. She certainly didn't expect to hear her son speak up.

"Hey! Leave my mom alone, both of them!" Henry bellowed as he shoved past the man and grabbed his mother's arm gently. Henry led her into the mansion, shutting the door violently. He turned to face his mother incredulously, "Why did you let him talk to you like that?"

"Henry, I'm not going to fight the alcoholic imbecile," Regina chuckled at her son's expression, "Plus, we have much more important things to talk about. Come."

She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and led him to the study. He threw his backpack onto the couch next to him and watched as his brunette mother sat on the coffee table in front of him. Henry frowned with concern.

"Henry, I need to tell you something but you can not repeat it to anyone, understand?" Regina stared at him until he sighed and nodded, "Okay. Emma appeared to me two days ago."

"What?" He smiled. She could already feel his hopes rising and she cleared her throat. Henry had endured so much disappointment over his lifetime, mostly because of her. She could have been a better mother, a better person. She was doing her best now but that didn't assuage her guilt. She should have loved Henry the way that she had wanted to be loved by Cora.

"She told me that she's learning to fight the darkness and can only hold it off for an hour. I don't know where she goes when she's not here but she's been visiting me. She wants to see you but she would like you to wait a week because she doesn't have much control right now."

"Is she okay?" His smile diminished, worry overtaking his body language, and Regina felt her heart deflate.

"She's… getting better. It's hard for her." Regina tilted her head, closing her eyes to avoid seeing his eyes and the possible negative reaction. She wouldn't blame him if he hated her. She took away his Ma.

"It's not your fault. She made the decision. She wanted to save you." Regina felt emotion crawl up her throat and tears gather in her eyes. She knew he was right but Regina was used to taking the fall, taking the blame. It was a pattern. She was trying to break free.

So, when Henry left after five minutes of silence, Regina moved to her room. She sat on the mattress, her back against the headboard. She couldn't help but wonder what life would have been like if they had realized their feelings sooner. They could have been living in the mansion together, sharing meals and stories, watching movies, and being a family. They could have been married and they could have had another baby. They could've, they could've, they could've.

And the what if's and insecurities intensified when Emma never showed that night. She was alone.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you to everyone following this story!


	4. Day Four (Part 1)

Sleep took her at three am, not that it mattered as her dreams taunted her with possibilities that would never come to fruition. She dreamt of being from Storybrooke originally, second child to a loving mother and a caring father. Zelena and Regina would have been best friends because they both had a bit of a dark streak, a mischievous record in school. They would be happy, eat dinners together, have an abundance of friends, and rule the city. Emma would come to town looking for her parents and fall for her after a romantic few months of courting. They would get married, buy a homey abode, and adopt a precious boy that they would name after the aforementioned caring father. It was nice.

And then she woke up and realized she was born to a manipulative mother and a spineless father in the Enchanted Forest. She was kept on a leash, abused, and controlled. She had no choices. She married whom her mother wanted her to marry, she wore what her mother wanted her to wear, she cried at the volume her mother preferred. She never had power, just an illusion of power. Even as the Evil Queen, Rumplestiltskin was pulling the strings.

So she kept her eyes closed and prayed that when her eyes opened, she would discover that the dream was her reality and that the Enchanted Forest was a detailed imagination. She hadn't murdered innocents, she hadn't blackened her soul, and she hadn't been labeled and been evil. She was just a woman from a boring small town with a wife and a son. She made her family pancakes on Saturdays, gave her wife a peck on the lips before going to work, and had family dinners on Sundays.

But she delaying the inevitable because she _was_ evil, she _was_ a villain, and she _was_ alone. The fucked up part was that she used to be those things. She had been changing, making friends and being good. That had been the true illusion because those so-called friends were nowhere to be found and Fate had her pegged as a villain and maybe she was right. She was just like Hook. The moment people turned their backs, she lost motivation and reverted. Suddenly, she didn't hate the pirate as much because they were one in the same. She empathized with him. He had just lost his motivation because of her. Yes, Killian Jones and Regina Mills were so alike it hurt. The only difference is that Regina tried changing for Henry, to gain his love.

How pathetic they were. Maybe Emma deserved better than either of them because they were…

No, Regina mused, she wasn't like the pirate because the love she held for Henry was deep and true. She wanted to change for her child. Killian Jones didn't want to _change_ ; he wanted to _glamour_ his true colors for a woman. Regina Mills wanted to break her pattern for Henry, Emma, Snow, Charming, the residents she had wronged and herself. Regina Mills didn't want to be the woman she once was. Killian Jones loved himself, that much was atrociously obvious.

No, she was doing it for more than love and sex. She was doing it so that she could look in the mirror and not cringe. She was doing it to be a better human being. She was doing for the little girl that had loved her, for young Snow. She was doing it for Zelena, who needed her guidance to the light. She was doing for Charming, who she had separated from his love. She was doing it for Cora, to show her that honesty was better than manipulation. She was doing it for her father, to show him that it wasn't too late for his daughter. She was doing it for Daniel, who fell in love with a kind version of her. She was doing it for her son, who deserved to meet the woman that Daniel loved. She was doing it for Emma, who loved her at her darkest.

Most importantly, she was doing it for herself, who wanted to be able to take a full breath and not have to resist a sob every time. She wanted to walk into Granny's and see smiles, not glares. She wanted to feel like she was a wanted part of this town. She wanted to be someone that mattered.

So she opened her eyes, even though she couldn't fathom getting out of bed. She needed to see her reality and take a deep breath.

She saw the alarm clock. It was early, really fucking early, but she couldn't go back to sleep. She screwed her shuts back shut because even Evil Queen needed their damn beauty rest, even if no one would be seeing her. She tried for several minutes but her body was too tensed. She noticed the changes in the air. Someone was there, in her bedroom. She kept her eyes shut, fear running her blood cold.

"Gina?" The brunette sat up quickly and whipped her head to face the recognizable voice.

"Emma?" The woman eased from the shadows in the bedroom corner, a shy smile gracing her lips. Regina breathed out shakily because Emma was there. She wasn't alone. The blonde playfully jumped onto the bed, practically tackling the brunette. All Regina could do was laugh with relief as Emma kissed her face sloppily.

"I'm sorry it took me so long. My rage overtook me and it was a lot harder than I thought to assert myself again. Then when I got here, you were sleeping and looked so peaceful. I didn't want to disturb you." Emma was straddling her hips, her hands playing with the split ends. She needed to get a trim but she wasn't ready to leave the mansion. Maybe she could ask… Maybe she could do it herself.

"Next time disturb me. I can sleep when you're not here." Regina replied, pulling the woman down so that the blonde was on top of her completely. Face-to-face, breast-to-breast, hip-to-hip, toe-to-toe. Emma placed a loving kiss to her lips.

"Tell about our kid." Regina smiled because she said _our_. The phrase 'our son' took on a new meaning. Emma nuzzled their noses together and Regina could smell her scent. She breathed in slowly and deeply, needing to memorize _that_ scent.

"He was happy that you were okay. He agreed to wait to see you," Regina coughed uncomfortably, "He also lectured me on how this situation wasn't my fault."

"I told you he got my smarts." Regina good-humoredly poked her in the ribs, making the blonde jump and giggle naughtily. The brunette burrowed her fingers into Emma's locks, pulling her down for a sensual kiss. Regina swiped her tongue across Emma's bottom lip and received immediate entry. They battled and clashed until Emma gained dominance and led the kiss. The blonde's hands traveled to hold the sides of her neck as she deepened lip lock, their bodies beginning a steady rhythm. Once the broke away for air, Emma cursed, "Well shit. If I had known you were _that_ skilled at tonsil hockey, I may have professed my love from rooftops years ago."

"You're literally a child." Regina chuckled, licking her lips to gather some more of the blonde's taste.

"So that makes you a cradle robber, my dear." Emma imitated the mayor, receiving an amused glare.

"Bane of my existence."

"Mayoral pain in the ass."

The two women stared at each other, their smiled so wide it threatened to split their faces in half. Is this what their relationship could have been like? Playful, sensual, flirty, and all around fantastic. Hopefully they'd have a chance to find out in the future.

"You know, Henry stood up for me today," Emma furrowed her brow so Regina clarified, "Against your pirate."

"He's not my pirate anymore. If you didn't already know, I'm kind of really crazy about you and I'm not backing out. We've wasted enough time. It's time to grab life by the horns and go for it, huh? This is about _us_ , me, you, and Henry, no one else. I want to be with you until I take my last breath, maybe after, depending on the whole afterlife thing. Henry wants a complete family. He'll think this is some fairytale, which it just may be. What do you want? You have a choice here. There's no pixie dust or storyline to follow. You decide. We decide. I want you Regina Mills. Do you want me?" Emma smiled coyly. She had no reason to be afraid though. She just squashed all of Regina's insecurities with one monologue and made the brunette fall even more.

"More than anything. I want you and me to be together. I want Henry to be our son. I want us to live here and make a home. I want everyone to know how I feel about you. I want you to be happy with me. I want to be happy with you." Regina felt her eyes burn with tears but it was, for once, happy tears. She couldn't believe that Fate was allowing this, giving her a chance. Maybe Fate wasn't as big of a bitch as she had originally thought.

"Score." Emma joked, muting Regina's astonished laugh with her lips. This kiss was short but conveyed everything. When they pulled away, Regina lightly smacked Emma's bicep as she chuckled.

"You're going to beat this," Emma nodded shakily, fearful of disappointing the brunette, but Regina tilted her chin back up so that their eyes could meet again and she continued, "But if you can't fight it, I will track down Merlin to the ends of the earth and make him help. Even if you can fight this, I will get him because you deserve normalcy. You deserve to have a boring life with me."

Emma smiled genuinely, "I don't think life with _you_ in _this_ town will ever be boring."

"I'll work extra hard to be monotonous." The brunette joked, brushing her fingers through blonde locks. Emma let out a bark of laughter.

"I talk a lot of smack but I think I like the craziness." The blonde replied. The sun was rising and the room rose in temperature, the rise could've been contributed to the knee pressing against Emma's core. She certainly wasn't complaining.

"Then I'll turn up the maniacal. Maybe bring out the Evil Queen wardrobe and terrorize the town." Emma bit her lip, remembering the outfit she witnessed with her own eyes when she went back in time.

"I like the wardrobe part. Maybe not terrorize these already psychotic fairytale characters," Regina shuffled slightly, her left leg falling asleep. She tried to shake off the prickly feeling and Emma rolled off of her, cuddling into her side instead, "I have to go soon. I feel it starting."

"Alright." Regina sighed and Emma propped her head on her palm to get a better look at the adorable pout on the brunette's lips.

"Is it?" She asked seriously. Regina turned her face, looking into dark green eyes.

"No but I understand. I really, really understand, Emma. And one day, it will be alright." Emma nodded sadly, appreciative of the honesty.

"Yeah, it's not alright for me either. I want to cuddle with you and fall asleep and hog the covers. Instead, I'm going away to be alone."

"Where do you go when you leave?" Regina turned her body, imitating the blonde's position.

"I think I'd feel better, for now, if you didn't know. I don't want you to be missing me and go visit, only to find a monster." Regina nodded. She understood and appreciated her protectiveness but she didn't have to like it.

"Okay. You're right." The brunette sighed.

"Close your eyes. Go to sleep," Emma softly commanded, "I'll see you tomorrow… or I guess, later today."

"I love you Emma." Regina eyes were already drooping and Emma smiled affectionately.

"I love you too Gina. Sleep." Emma sat up but started stoking the brunette's hair, soothing her.

"You're not alone Emma, even when you go away to wherever. You have me and Henry and your parents," Regina whispered through a yawn, "You're not alone. Remember that."

And she would. Always.


	5. Day Four (Part 2)

She woke up to screams, angry voices yelling. At first, she thought she was hearing things but then it got louder and Regina could make out what was being said.

"We need to question her! She may know something!" Charming, that insufferable oaf, stated and Regina heard affirmative hums and yells.

"She hasn't left the house! No one has seen her in days!" Snow defended and Regina couldn't help the smirk that showed. They had certainly come a long way.

"And why would my mom do this?" Henry shrieked, his voice giving out on the last word. Regina jumped from the bed. Her son was distressed and they, whoever they are, were accusing her of a crime she didn't commit… again.

"Oh, I don't know, kid. Maybe because she's the Evil Queen?" Damn angry dwarf. Grumpy then let out a sarcastic laugh but many stayed quiet and Regina felt like fist-pumping, even though it was highly undignified. She had made amends with many of the citizens and they seemed to be somewhat supportive of her. Even now, she could understand that they wanted to rule her out. After all, she didn't have the best track record. At least they weren't charging in with pitchforks and torches. She didn't have time to fix charring.

"Grumpy!" Snow scolded as Regina climbed down the stairs quietly, her bare feet padding softly as she went. Using her magic, she changed from her 'hobo chic', as Emma had called it, to a tightly pressed skirt and silk shirt, making sure to fluff her hair in the process.

"This is serious! A murder, okay? We need to cross of every suspect that had a motive!" Well, damn. Who kicked the bucket? And why would she have a motive? The only person she wanted to strangle was Grumpy and apparently he was still up and annoying. She ripped open the front door and watched as everyone jumped collectively.

"What's going on?" She asked calmly, leaning against the door jam. She took in the crowd that consisted of Snow, Charming, and their former advisors. Even the damn flying blue cretin was there.

"Regina, I know you had nothing to do with this but we have to ask." Snow quickly inserted before her husband could speak up. Granny, Ruby, and Henry nodded to show support. Regina sighed, stepping onto the front porch, and looking to Charming for answers.

The man cleared his throat and spit out, "Hook was killed last night, on his boat. Some of the Lost Boys were going to play a prank on the Captain and found his body at around 4:00 am. Ruby said she saw him leave The Rabbit Hole at around 1:00 am. So, Regina, where were you from 1:00 am to 4:00 am last night?"

"Wait, wait, wait. Killian Jones is dead?" When Regina saw Snow's apologetic nod, she felt her body freeze. Deep down she had a feeling but she shook her head. Emma wouldn't so this. No, Emma wouldn't but The Dark One would. Regina screwed her eyes shut and whispered; "I was in bed at that time. I fell asleep around 3:00am."

"Was there anyone with you that confirm that, your majesty?" Grumpy bellowed and everyone threw him an incredulous look, "What? She's been seen fawning over that thief!"

Regina rolled her eyes, "No, I was alone during that time. What happened to him?"

"Blunt force to the back of the head," Snow gulped, "His body was taken to the hospital."

Regina gasped, feeling tears rise in eyes and burn in her throat. She never cared for the pirate, especially after he helped Greg and Tamara strap her to a table and electrocute her. She worried for Emma, even though she had seemed calm when she saw her. Regina tried to think back. What time did Emma appear to her? It was around… 6:00 am. The blonde had seemed jovial.

Regina cleared her throat and looked at Charming dead in the eye, "I have not left this house in days. I was nowhere near the Captain's boat last night. I did not kill Hook. I was here."

Charming nodded sympathetically, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Regina, but—"

"I don't have the best track record and, with Rumple being incapacitated, I became the first suspect." Regina stated sadly. Would it always be this way? When things went wrong, the finger would be automatically pointed at her. She would always be guilty until proven innocent. She was just thankful that they asked her and didn't just take her in, like with the Archie incident.

"No! We didn't automatically think of you but then… we remembered how you were with Emma and we thought… you had reason to hate Hook." Snow stuttered and Regina felt her body tense. Did the bumbling idiots figure it out before Emma and Regina did?

"What are you going on about?" Regina attempted to sound calm. Snow threw her a pitying look, shrugging her shoulders.

"You and Emma care for one another in a way friends don't. It's more and we understand and accept it. When Emma scarified herself and you ran for that dagger, we knew for sure. Hook and Robin didn't matter because you two were meant to be." Snow whispered, not wanting to embarrass Regina. Charming reached forward and squeezed her bicep affectionately.

"I'm sorry for taking Emma from you again. I truly am." Regina turned swiftly and shut the door, blocking them from seeing the agonizing sadness in her eyes. The brunette stumbled into the study and plopped down heavily.

All she could think about was the possibility that The Dark One had killed Hook. Emma had said that the rage overtook her completely. She suddenly overheard a creaking door and turned to see the blonde that she had been thinking about making her way over to her.

"Hi," Emma whispered and it reminded Regina of the first time they met. Emma cleared her throat of emotion, "I didn't kill him. I was… at my place when it happened."

"Good," Regina sighed with relief before quirking an eyebrow, "Now I'm wondering who did do it. Did Hook have enemies besides Rumple, and I?"

"Well, he wasn't winning any contests but… I don't know. It's just… murder, ya know?"

"Emma, these citizens may have been living in this realm for a long time but they're still barbarians. Murder was child's play in the Enchanted Forest."

"Yeah, I guess." Emma sat down next to the brunette and propped her feet on the coffee table. Regina let it slide. She knew that while Emma wasn't in love with the pirate, she had loved him. Regina could admit that Emma and Killian would have been fantastic friends.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Regina lifted her legs and tucked them underneath her backside as she reached forward to caress the blonde's cheek. Emma pursed her lips and nodded jerkily.

"Thanks," Emma caught Regina's dainty hand and placed a sweet kiss to her fingers, "I have some good news though."

"What's that?" Emma's eyes were locked on Regina's unpainted pink lips, her own tilting upwards into a side smile.

"I haven't reverted in hours and I'm don't feel the darkness itching at my skin." Regina broke out into a wide smile and leaned forward to wrap her arms around the blonde loosely.

"Is it getting easier?" Emma nodded before connecting their lips. Regina's smile didn't diminish as Emma's tongue swiped her teeth. The blonde moved up on her knees, putting her head above Regina's. The brunette tilted her head back to keep their lips connected. Emma pulled back only to place several succinct pecks on Regina's kiss swollen lips before speaking up.

"How are my parent's doing with the search for Merlin?" Emma lowered her body down again, her eyes darting around the brunette's face.

"I don't know much but Henry texted me that they believe they found out where he is residing," Regina peered from under her eyelashes, "Emma… I should go with them… to search for Merlin."

"Please don't go. I need you here and they can handle it." Emma pleaded, her eyes continuing to dart from eye to eye. Regina simply nodded. The blonde clasped the brunette's hand before leaning in to run her tongue along Regina's bottom lip.

"You've been quite affectionate the last two days." Regina smirked, her cheeks puffing.

"Yeah, well, have you looked in a mirror lately?" Emma teased, trailing her finger down the space between Regina's breasts. The brunette shivered and stared into dark green eyes, licking her bottom lip sensually, "You're so beautiful Gina."

"And you are stunning Emma, truly stunning from the inside out." Regina whimpered as Emma began trailing wet kisses from her ear to her collarbone and back.

"So what should we do?" Emma asked, quirking a brow and smirking. Regina wanted to say that they could go upstairs and continue what they had started but the brunette didn't want to rush things. She had gone too quickly with Robin and it complicated things, made things unstable. She wanted to build a rapport with Emma first, build a secure foundation before becoming intimate.

"Maybe we could go to Granny's and you could show everyone that you're okay?" Regina watched as Emma took a moment. The blonde was gnawing at her lip and Regina was about to retract her sentence but Emma finally smiled shyly.

"Okay… I think I'm ready and it would be nice to see everyone." Emma chewed on her thumbnail as Regina patted her thigh lovingly.

* * *

Regina expected gasps of shock and silence to descend. But when Emma walked through the diner door, it was like the Pope entered. People whistled and yelled excitedly, pushing Regina back and away as they surrounded the blonde. They hugged, preened, and kissed her, on the cheek but still. Regina cleared her throat inaudibly as she took a seat at a booth gingerly and watched with intrigue and a bit of jealousy. Why? She didn't know. Most likely because this would change things.

Would Emma still love her when everything went back to normal? When she was the Sheriff again and Regina was reinstated as Mayor after her short leave? Things would change when everything calmed down. How they would change things was the question.

The town knowing could make it real. They could be embraced by the community, go on dates, and have fun days out with Henry. If the town didn't accept them, she wondered if Emma would run. The blonde wanted to fit in and dating The Evil Queen kind of made you stand out, just a bit.

Regina watched as Emma politely moved through the crowd and made her way over. The blonde strolled until she stood before the brunette, leaning down to place a passionate kiss on her lips, burrowing her slim fingers into Regina's soft locks. Well, damn. Apparently, Emma didn't give a fuck about what others thought about their relationship. They were literally making out in the middle of Granny's. Emma pulled back with a pop and nuzzled their noses. She shoved Regina lightly, making the brunette scoot over towards the wall, before plopping down next to her. Emma wrapped her arm around Regina's shoulder, pulling her against her chest.

Regina looked around subtly in an attempt to gauge everyone's reaction. She gasped when she saw everyone smiling at them, clasping their hands in excitement. She let out a sigh of relief.

"You owe me ten bucks." Regina heard Snow state before Ruby groaned. The wolf rushed towards the booth and whipped out a pad and pen.

"So the usual?" The ladies nodded and Ruby ran to place the order. The rest of the night was calm, the citizens asking Emma about her condition as Emma practically inhaled a grilled cheese. The group discussed Killians passing and Snow updated them on investigation. After the somber mood lifted, the group moved on to sweeter topics. Regina slowly chewed on her salad, smiling and observing the interactions quietly. Emma's arm never retreated and she occasionally placed loving kisses on her forehead causing the women in the room to clutch at their chests and fuss over the sweet gesture. Snow wouldn't stop darting her eyes between them while smiling largely. Henry watched his mothers will affection, happy that they were happy.

After a few hours of socializing, Regina saw Emma's eyes begin to droop. She wiped some leftover ketchup from Emma's cheek as she shook the blonde lightly.

"You want to go? Maybe you can stay all night this time." Regina watched as Emma nodded, a lazy smile on her face.

"Let's go baby." Regina groaned, amusement twinkling in her eyes as Emma rubbed her own sleepily.

"Don't call me that." Regina chuckled as she pushed Emma out of the booth with her hip. Emma stood and offered Regina a hand.

"The more you tell me not to, the more I will want to." Emma joked, pulling the brunette into her arms. They said their goodbyes and walked back to the mansion. Once they arrived, they undressed and snuggled into Regina's bed and into each other.

"Will you be here in the morning?" Regina whispered as both their eyes began to close. Emma scooted closer to her.

"I promise," Emma watched as Regina's breathing evened out before adding, "Thank you for loving me."

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm kind of losing my muse so I might not update everyday. I'll try though! Scrolling through the Swan Queen tag on Tumblr helps a bit. Anyway, thanks for reading!


	6. Day Five (Part 1)

**A/N:** Warning! Lesbian sex ahead. If you're not into it, skip the chapter when things start getting heated. The first part of this chapter is extremely important though so don't disregard.

* * *

Regina stirred and smiled when she felt breath caressing the nape her neck. Emma had stayed. She had controlled the darkness long enough to spend the night. Regina felt a smooth hand traverse from her bare abdomen to squeeze her let breast causing her to moan.

"Mhmm, you smell delectable, your majesty." Regina froze when she heard the deep timbre of Emma's voice. In fact, it didn't sound like Emma at all. No, this was The Dark One. Regina relaxed. She couldn't show this monster fear or it would rip her apart. She knew this for a fact. After all, Rumple had been her mentor. He used every weakness against her.

"What do you want?" The brunette stated calmly, her body still reacting positively to the blonde's touch. She felt lips kiss her ear, her eyes closing automatically with pleasure.

"You. I want you." That deep voice replied and Regina felt a sense of déjà vu overcome her. Those words reminded her of a nightmare she once had where Emma dragged into the center of town. She couldn't stop the shiver that escaped.

"I love Emma, flaws and all, not you." Regina felt a sigh against her cheek. The Dark One grabbed the brunette's chin, her calloused thumb swiping across her lower lip, and encouraging the brunette to look her in the eyes. Regina complied, not wanting to defy her just to be stubborn. She rolled onto her back and was surprised to see that The Dark One was analyzing her with affection. She gasped, taking in the differences between Emma and this… person. Regina realized that maybe… maybe The Dark One could be controlled even when the darkness took over. Maybe Rumple had been too weak to control it the way he claimed.

"It seems that I… love you too," The Dark One stated in disbelief, her dark eyes widening slightly, "I want to hate you but… I can't. Why can't I hate you?"

Regina reached up to stroke her bent pointer finger across her cheek, "I have no idea how to talk to you. I don't know you."

The Dark One scrunched her eyebrows, her nearly black eyes staring into Regina's chocolate orbs searchingly before whispering, "I'm losing this battle and, strangely enough your majesty, I want to lose. I'm tired. Fighting against True Love and light magic for centuries takes a toll."

"Let her go." Regina stated, keeping her voice even and emotionless. Internally, she was scared shitless. The seasoned sorceress had never encountered such a phenomena. She was speaking to a force that was created far before her birth and it was showing her its vulnerability.

"Rumplestiltskin always had an ulterior motive, screwing over his true love in the process. But the Savior, she fights me at all hours, just to get back to you. She's something else, this White Knight," The Dark One sneered, "Your True Love's kiss almost obliterated me, but I fought, harder than ever, and I survived. She's been able to hold off for hours upon hours and I'm exhausted."

"Let her go." Regina repeated, her voice trembling this time. Hearing from the darkness that Emma fought hard to get back to her, that she loved her so strongly, was breaking Regina down. She just wanted Emma to be free.

The Dark One's eyes snapped up to take in Regina's expression and glistening eyes, "Would you still fight for her if I just kept coming and coming and _coming_?"

"You are a part of her until we find a way to detach you from her, and you better believe that I will take you on for her. But, if for some reason, you become a permanent side of her, I'll learn to love you too. Just like Belle learned to the beast, I'll learn. I've been told I'm quite persistent."

The Dark One's upper lip curled, strangely resembling the beginnings of smile. The blonde leaned in, pausing right before sealing their lips to whisper, "You're welcome."

"For wh—" The Dark One closed the distance and sealed their lips together. Regina's eyes shut and she automatically responded. She felt… wind whipping her hair and saw flashes of light from behind her eyelids. She felt Emma pull away and gasp causing Regina to snap her eyes open. She looked straight into Emma's widened light green eyes. _Light green_. The duo looked up and saw the sinewy darkness float above them ominously before flying through the window, breaking the glass in the process.

Emma let out a relieved laugh before cradling Regina's face, "Gina! You did it!"

"I—What?" Regina stuttered uncharacteristically, a blinding smile settling on her lips.

"You defeated it!" Emma yelled, bouncing on the mattress excitedly. Regina chuckled confusedly.

"I think it let you go," Regina was tackled by a bumbling blonde and landed on the mattress with a thump. Emma planted a wet, sloppy kiss that made Regina cringed playfully, "Emma!"

The blonde straddled Regina's hips, "I love you. I love you. I love you!"

Emma reconnected their lips while grinding their hips together, stimulating the brunette's clit and making Regina groan. The blonde continued her motions as she kissed from Regina's plump lips to her left, lace-covered nipple.

"Emma," The brunette purred, her hands roaming over the blonde's muscular back. Emma smirked before lifting to up to place both her palms over each breast, squeezing and pinching. Regina arched her back, allowing the blonde to undo her bra and rapidly throw it across the room.

"God _Regina_." Emma whined as she descended to take a perk peak into the hot mouth. Regina hissed with pleasure, pressing her thighs together in an attempt to dull the ache of arousal. The blonde released after a hard suck then moved to the neglected breast to repeat, her hand making sure to play with the sensitive, saliva covered left nipple as she moved on.

"Fuck!" Regina cursed, her hips bucking and smacking into Emma's, causing the sound of meeting flesh to resound around the room and sparking both libido's even further. Emma slowly traveled lower and lower until she reached the apex of the brunette's thighs. She pressed her nose against the wet panties and took a deep sniff, moaning at the musky smell. Regina propped her upper body on her elbows, eager to watch the blonde.

Emma darted her tongue to catch some of the taste from the red lace that was blocking her from the promise land. She moved the lace to the side and took a cursory lick, from the bottom of the slit to the clit. Regina threw her head back and let out a long moan, her hips jumping up to meet Emma's talented mouth. The blonde wrapped an arm around the brunette's hip, pinning her to the mattress.

"You taste so good, baby." Emma whispered before pulling the lace off of their bodies.

"Don't call me that." Regina bit her lip as she watched Emma undress, taking notice of her larger breasts, pink nipples, and shaven pussy. Emma let out a breathy chuckle.

"The more you deny me the nickname—" Emma placed kisses and nips all over the brunette's thighs.

"—The more you want to call me it. Yes, I've been told." Regina smirked as Emma caught her eyes. Emma gaped tauntingly before dragging her tongue through her slit twice.

"You like it. You like being my baby." Emma snickered before lowering her body entirely and inserting her tongue into Regina's tight pussy. Regina whined, her head thrown back and her back arched.

"I like being yours, period." Regina whimpered as Emma replaced her tongue with two fingers, using her wet appendage to flick at the swollen clit. The blonde ate her with vigor, her technique impeccable. She used every angle as she thrust deep into Regina, curling her fingers when she backed out to caress the brunette's g-spot.

Emma hummed as she set a fast rhythm, "Gina."

Regina reached down to burrow her fingers into Emma's long blonde hair, urging her up. She complied, aligning their lips and allowing Regina to taste herself on the blonde's tongue. Emma's thrusts never faltered and Regina felt the heat building to a crescendo.

"I'm so close." Regina whimpered before resealing their lips. Their movements were causing the headrest to smack against the wall repeatedly, slowly creating a large dent in the drywall. Regina snaked her hand down between their heated bodies, with difficulty, before reaching the woman's pussy and sliding her fingers through the slick, sticky heat.

"Gina, yes. Fuck," Emma began grinding her hips against Regina's fingers, stimulating her clit and sending her t the edge, "I'm right there. Come with me, baby."

Regina didn't argue over the nickname, too caught up in the impending orgasm. Emma smirked victoriously. The two continued for a minute before Emma felt Regina's inner walls clamp down on her fingers and watched the brunette's eyes snap shut, her face scrunching with ecstasy. The view was enough to throw Emma into her own climax, screaming out the brunette's name. Emma and Regina trembled, their sweaty bodies aligned completely as they panted.

"Well shit," Emma let out a shaky breath, "I really did score."

Regina couldn't contain the burst of laughter that escaped her burning lungs and Emma couldn't help but join. The former queen's happiness was contagious, at least for her love it was.

* * *

 **A/N:** This chapter was shorter but I hope the development and smut made up for it.


	7. Day Five (Part 2)

"We should go to the apartment to share this fantastic news with Henry and your parents." Regina and Emma were sitting with their backs against the headboard, their limbs entwined. Emma couldn't stifle her smile even if she tried. In the span of two hours, they managed to beat the darkness, repel it, and make love for the first time. It was a roller coaster but Emma wouldn't have changed a thing.

"They're going to freak out," Emma chuckled, nuzzling into Regina's hair and catching a whiff of the brunette's apple shampoo, "I think we should help them with their investigation into Hook's death too."

"Of course," Regina placed a sweet kiss onto her lips before jumping out of bed and sprinting to the bathroom, buck-naked. Emma heard her voice sound from the partially shut door, "You can borrow clothes from my closet!"

Emma rose from the bed and started to walk to the closet but she paused when she heard the shower turn on. The blonde smirked before changing course, running into the bathroom and shutting the door with a slam. All that could be heard was Regina's squeals and Emma's raucous laughter.

* * *

"So, it's over?" Snow cried, covering her mouth with her hands. The woman looked stunned, her eyes wide and wet. Charming was positively beaming, his happiness bringing out his attractive features.

"Regina… convinced the darkness to let me go." Emma shrugged. Her voice was calm but her expression showed immense gratitude. Snow and Charming stared at Regina in awe but the brunette was too busy smiling at the blonde to notice. Snow quirked a brow, noticing the intense looks her daughter and former stepmother were giving one another.

Charming, who was oblivious, asked, "But how?"

"Okay, so relax and let me finish before you react," Emma saw her parents nod before clearing her throat, "I've been seeing Regina for a few days, way before I saw you guys, and we've been _seeing_ each other."

"Are you finished?" Snow asked calmly, her mouth thinning. Charming's eyes darted between the three women. Regina gulped audibly, which was ridiculous because, hello, she was the Evil Queen and her girlfriend's mother was, unfortunately, Snow White. Snow should be afraid of her.

"No, so, uh, I fell asleep in her bed last night and when I woke up, the darkness had overtaken me. The Dark One woke Regina up and she managed to convince the darkness that our love would win no matter what. So, ya, then The Dark One kissed Regina and our True Love's Kiss expelled the darkness and it flew away. We're not sure where it went." Emma spoke quickly, her nerves running rampant. Regina inconspicuously interlaced their fingers under the table. Henry noticed though and a gigantic smile broke out, his cheeks flushed with happiness.

"So, you two are True Loves?" Snow whispered, her voice muffled by the hands still covering her mouth. Emma noted that her mother didn't seem upset. She seemed anxious, as if the answer would set her off, whether it would be negative or positive was undetermined. Snow was actually pretty unreadable for once.

Regina leaned forward in her seat, "Yes, we are. I did not plan this Snow. It just happened."

"I don't think you understand," Snow removed her hands from her mouth slowly to reveal a small smirk, "I knew it!"

"Dammit!" Charming bellowed, slamming his back into the wooden chair dramatically. Snow rose from her seat and pointed at her husband tauntingly.

"You owe me twenty bucks!" Snow shrieked happily. Emma and Regina stood stock still in shock, their mouths hanging open comically. Henry was practically busting a gut, his chair tilting back. They watched as Charming took out his wallet begrudgingly to hand a bill to his wife. Snow chuckled before shoving the bill into her bra.

"Wait," Emma jumped up and darted her eyes between her parents and Henry, "You're okay with this?"

"Oh, sweetie, we've been preparing for this for years." Snow answered lightly as she walked to the kitchen to grab a bottle of champagne. Charming smiled their way.

"We kind of saw it for the first time during the curse. You two were all sexual chemistry, standing way too close and constantly looking at each other's lips." Charming quirked a brow, daring them to disagree.

"Ew!" Henry laughed, holding his sides. Emma swatted at his forearm.

"And then the curse broke and you were so adamant about protecting her. From there, we watch a tentative friendship grow in Neverland but the chemistry was never absent. We also saw about jealous you both got over the boys." Snow continued as Charming laughed lightly.

"Okay, I'm so glad you're on board but I need you guys to, I don't know, bring it down a hundred notches." Emma scolded but her smile never diminished. For the first time ever, she felt like the luckiest woman in the world. She had an amazing son that loved her. She had accepting parents that wanted what was best for her. She had a girlfriend that loved her and was mighty hot.

"Henry, have you done your homework?" Snow asked before clearing her throat. Henry knew what that meant. The adults wanted alone time to discuss whatever was the catch of the day. He sighed, hugged his mothers, whispered congratulations, and ran to the loft to listen to music.

Snow waited until she heard the tell tale sound of buzzing from Henry's earphone's, "So, we want to update you on Hook's investigation."

"Yes, we were curious about your progress." Regina replied, squeezing Emma's fingers in comfort.

"Well, we questioned some of Hook's men and one was one the boat during the murder, he came forward during the night so that the man responsible wouldn't go after him. Anyway, he said he saw someone enter the Captain's Quarters right before his death." Charming explained.

"Did he give an ID?" Emma asked, scrunching her brows with intrigue and a bit of sadness. The man looked over at Regina with an uncomfortable grimace.

"He said it was Robin Hood." Emma froze as Regina's eyes widened in shock. Robin wouldn't hurt anybody… right?

"Ruby corroborated that Robin was at the bar. The bartender told us that Hook and Robin were arguing about something at the bar but he couldn't make out what it was about. Then the crewmember, without knowledge of the other testimonies, came forward and told us what he saw," Charming sighed before adding, "We arrested him this morning. He's in lock up."

"I don't… Robin killed Hook? He wouldn't." Regina gaped, confusion marring her face. Emma felt dread fill the pit of her stomach. The two men that could've been their greatest friends were gone. Hook was dead and Robin was a murderer, about to be lock up for life. Emma couldn't help but feel resentful towards the Prince of Thieves.

"I want to talk to him." Emma stated, seeing Regina nod in her peripheral. This time Emma gave Regina's hand a comforting squeeze.

* * *

 **A/N:** Next chapter, the ladies talk to Robin.


	8. Day Five (Part 3)

**A/N:** Lesbian sex ahead. If you're not into it, stop reading when things start heating up.

* * *

Robin was considered a hero by many so seeing him behind bars was strange. Regina knew from experience that villains were the ones contained and the hero's were the ones that celebrate. There would be no celebration here because, in this rare occasion, a hero had taken the life of a (reformed?) villain.

As she sat directly in front of his cell, his eyes burning through her, she couldn't look back. She had to stare at the concrete block wall. At one point, his face would have brought up happiness and contentment. Now, she felt shame. He had been her soul mate. He went back to Storybrooke because of her. Maybe she should have left him in New York with Zelena, as it seemed that those two had fallen. Yes, she had been pretending to be Marian but he had to know, deep down he had to notice differences. Then, even after she revealed her true identity, he hesitated to go with her. Regina now knew he should've left them hours away from Storybrooke so that they couldn't hurt Emma. Because that's what the murder of Hook did. Emma was crushed.

She knew she should feel anger, betrayal, or _something_ about his death but she didn't. Hook had hurt her several times and, for her, his death had no direct affect. But Emma was upset so she was upset. If Robin hurt the pirate, he had to be punished.

"Regina—" Robin whispered, hoping to only garner the brunette's attention, as Emma searched for a camcorder to record the questioning. No such luck.

"Hey! Quiet!" Emma roared from her office. Regina peaked at the man, who was still staring at her. She gave him a sad smile, trying to communicate how his actions have affected her life, which was really all about Emma and Henry at the moment.

"Regina, please, help me," Regina gave a succinct shake of her head but he continued, "I love you."

Regina tensed before letting out an incredulous bark of laughter that caught Emma's attention. The blonde stopped her rapid movements, turning slightly to listen to what was being said in the other room. Robin gaped, that annoying sanctimonious look on his face that made him look extremely unattractive.

"You loved me so much that you came to check on me everyday when I locked myself in my home? No, as I recall, you were at the asylum with the mother of your child. I'm sure you remember her. She's tall, redheaded, my sister. Ring a bell?" Regina stated sarcastically and Emma allowed a victorious smile to appear as she strolled towards the cell with a camcorder in hand.

"Alright, Hood, as I set this up, I want you to sit," Emma transported a metal chair that had previously been in front of her desk into the cell, "on that chair, facing Gina."

"Can I have a moment with… Gina?" Robin asked, his tone a bit aggressive, and Regina glared at him. She suddenly realized that she hadn't informed Robin of their breakup and her love for Emma.

Regina looked at Emma pleadingly and the blonde groaned before backing up a few steps. It was good enough for the brunette woman, not so much for Robin, who was glaring at the blonde. Emma didn't even pretend to not be eavesdropping.

"Robin, I feel that we allowed the pixie dust to force us into this relationship and move _way_ too quickly. We hated each other in the Enchanted Forest before Zelena's curse and I wasn't attracted to you then. I only became interested when I saw your tattoo. I think, if I hadn't seen that tattoo, we would have never dated." Regina cleared her throat as Robin's face scrunched. How unattractive.

"Regina, we had a connection—" Robin began but Regina was quick to cut him off.

"You're right, we _did_ , but was it authentic and natural? I don't think so. I think we let an old pixie dust decision force our union but we didn't realize that when the dust matched us, I was a different woman. I was depressed, trapped, resentful but still pure. I'm not that woman anymore, at all. I've done horrible things, I've had horrible things done to me, and I have changed _so_ much. I don't think we're compatible."

"What're you saying?" Robin whined. Goodness, what did she see in him? He was a man-child.

"We're breaking up," Regina looked over her shoulder at the blonde woman, "And I'm in love with Emma."

The blonde smiled but her joy was interrupted by a deep scoff, "You're not gay! Come on, Regina, we love each other!"

"It has nothing to do with gay or not. I'm in love with Emma," Regina scrunched up her face with aggravation, "But I don't think that should be your biggest worry right now."

"Yeah, Hood, get in the damn chair." Emma growled but internally, she was so damn proud of her girlfriend. Robin complied angrily, throwing his body into the chair contemptuously. Regina scooted over and allowed Emma to place the camcorder stand in front of Robin, catching his face perfectly through the bars of the cell. Emma pressed record, checking for the red light three times to make sure, before sliding a chair next to the device and plopping down unceremoniously.

"So, let's make this easy. Just tell us what happened." Emma stated stoically and Regina nodded at the man, who wasn't taking his eyes off his the brunette. It was really pissing Emma off.

"Robin, please, just tell us the truth." Regina stared him down with that Evil Queen expression. It makes everyone fall to his or her knees, even Emma. But Emma would be on here knees for a different, sexier reason. The blonde couldn't contain the shiver that ran from head to toe.

"You want the truth? I love you! I'm not going to let this woman corrupt you! We belong together!" Robin howled, his face doing that unattractive thing again. Regina began to notice that he wasn't good-looking a lot of the time. Huh, the things you notice when you take off the blinders.

Regina was rearing up to respond calmly but Emma exploded, "Corrupt her? We're in love and you're a killer! The _fucking_ nerve!"

"Stop! Both of you!" Regina yelled, her voice hard, "A man lost his life and we're arguing about something that has already been decided. Robin, I love Emma. She and I are True Loves and I plan to spend the rest of my life with her. So back off because this discussion is closed, over, done! Tell us about Hook!"

Robin let out a shaky breath, slicking his hair back with trembling hands, "We were at the bar. He was… being disrespectful towards you, saying you ruined his life and that the citizens should ban together and get their long awaited revenge. He was planning to hurt you, Regina! I was protecting you."

"Don't put this on me! I could've protected myself. I don't need a man to do it for me." Regina scoffed before motioning with her hand for him to get on with the confession. Emma blew out a frustrated breath, hating that Robin most likely planted the guilt into Regina even if the brunette seemed unaffected.

Robin sighed, "I confronted him at the bar, told him to stop and threatened him a bit. I didn't plan to follow through—"

"But you did?" Emma tried to move the confession along. She wanted to go home and just _be_ with her girlfriend, without the darkness and extenuating circumstances. She wanted to snuggle and make love and talk. She wanted to forget Robin and give Hook justice. She wanted to move on, past this, so that she could start building her future.

"He was cocky and laughed in my face," Robin spit, his anger finally rising, "so I followed him to his grimy boat and into his quarters. I wasn't planning to hurt him but we started arguing again and he wouldn't stop. So I grabbed a heavy candlestick and, God, I hit him on the back of the head. He fell and never got up. No matter how hard I tried, he wouldn't wake up."

Emma dropped her head, her chin grazing the area above her breasts, and rubbed her eyes. Regina reached out and stroked her muscular thigh, hoping to convey support. The blonde let out and deep breath as Robin rose from his chair and began pacing in the cell.

Regina stood, made her way to the blonde, and whispered in her ear, "What happens now?"

Emma hopped up slowly before leading her lover into her office and shutting the door, "We officially charge him and… we don't have a prison and we can't keep him here."

"Using our magic, I'm sure we could build a small prison near the station. I think the asylum is getting a bit crowded and it could bring more jobs for the people. What do you think?"

"That sounds perfect. But, right now, I want to go home." Emma sighed. Regina pursed her lips and nodded.

"Alright. We'll start tomorrow then. Goodnight." Regina turned and Emma scrunched her brows in confusion.

"Wait! I meant home as in the mansion. I want to go home. Wherever you are is where I want to be. You are my home now." Regina's resulting smile almost blinded the blonde and Emma subconsciously patted herself on the back. The brunette had never felt needed or admired. Not since Daniel but Emma was like him in so many ways. The most important was the way they loved her: unconditionally. Regina hadn't felt so safe in decades and she had to contain a sob.

"That sounds great." Regina laughed merrily and Emma stepped forward playfully, pretending to be unbalanced, before laying a sweet kiss to her lips. They heard, but did not acknowledge, Robin's groan and whine.

* * *

They were naked, pressed together, and placing occasional sweet kisses on different parts of each other. Regina sighed, looking into Emma's affectionate eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked, raking her fingers through Emma's blonde hair.

"I'm conflicted, really, really, conflicted." Emma whispered, her eyes closing as the pressure of Regina's fingers against her scalp increased.

"How so?" Regina patiently waited as Emma collected her thoughts. The blonde felt a burning sensation behind her eyes. She cursed her emotions and looked up towards the ceiling to try to quell it.

"Hook was good to me. I liked him but I didn't love him. I felt like I had to, that's why I said it. I feel like we would've been great friends. There's one thing that I haven't been able to shake," Emma sucked in a large breath, "When I was the Dark One, the darkness made me _hate_ him. I couldn't stop thinking of him strapping you down on that metal table, leaving you for dead. I wanted to hurt him, maybe even kill him. Once the darkness was gone, those feelings of resentment lingered. He could have taken you from me. But he was changing and I liked him and he's dead. I'm sad but I'm angry with him too. Does that make sense?"

"Emma, anything you feel makes sense. But I'm right here," Regina placed Emma's hand on her chest, allowing the woman to feel the thump of her heart, "and, unfortunately, he's not. He and I made a lot of mistakes in the past but we were trying to be better. He did not deserve this and it's okay to mourn the loss. I've forgiven him for it, you can too if you'd like."

Emma nodded, running a finger down to Regina's right breast, swirling around the nipple. Regina gasped as Emma whispered, "I love you and we are going to move forward as best we can."

"I love you too and things can only get better, right?" Regina smiled lightly; trying to change the mood from the somber tone the conversation had taken. Emma chuckled.

"I hope so. Although, if you remove the murder and Robin and the darkness, this week was amazing. We finally came to our senses, we're together and happy, Henry and my parents are happy, and we discovered that we're True Loves." Emma gripped Regina's chin and shook it playfully. Regina smirked as she slapped the hand.

"There was a lot of ups and downs but it was well worth it, dear." Regina scooted closer to the blonde, mushing their breasts together and forcing Emma to remove the finger that had been stimulating the nipple. The blonde whined teasingly but Regina cut her off with a kiss. Emma laughed into the lip lock, the vibrations tickling their tongues.

"Do you have a naughty drawer?" Emma quirked her eyebrow impishly, her smirk made her look like a villainous cartoon. The brunette couldn't stop the snort that rose from her lungs.

"I do. Are you asking for something in particular?" Regina's tongue swiped across Emma's jaw and the blonde moaned.

"A strap on." She watched as Regina's eyes darkened and her teeth clamped down on her bottom lip. The brunette stood, plucking a key from her bedside table, and walked over the locked chest at the end of the bed. She opened it within seconds and lifted a large, purple dildo with a leather harness. Emma groaned. Regina Mills holding a dildo equals sexiest thing _ever_. Regina hopped back on the bed, tossing the items in between them.

"Who's wearing it?" Regina purred and Emma snatched the harness and dildo, assembling and sliding it on without preamble. It was snug and pressed on all the right places. Regina pushed Emma onto her back and wrapped her hand around the base.

"Watch me," Regina purred, and Emma's eyes fluttered down to stare at the woman, before taking the dildo into her mouth. She pushed down to stimulate Emma's clit, receiving a deep moan. After a minute of sucking and licking, the toy was thoroughly coated and slick, "How do you want me?"

"God, in every way. But right now, on your back. I've never really done this before." Emma watched as Regina flopped onto the bed, placing a pillow behind her head.

Regina saw Emma's hands tremble and was quick to reassure her, "You'll be fine. Go slow and we'll communicate what we like and don't like. Don't worry Emma, I'll still love you even if you suck."

Emma snorted; feeling the pressure melt away and the desire for the brunette grow exponentially. Emma placed a long kiss on Regina's lips before traveling lower, giving each rosy nipple a quick lick and tug before continuing. Emma leaned in and gave Regina's slit a thorough lick, savoring the taste. She then rose, aligning their centers and dragged the toy across the slit to gather essence on it.

"Ready?" Emma asked and received an eager nod. Emma kissed Regina's jaw before placing the tip right in front of Regina's wet hole. She pushed in slowly, wanting to give the brunette time to adjust, but Regina bucked and took the entire length like a champ. Emma groaned as she stared at their connected pussies.

"God Emma, please." Regina begged, her hips grinding in a circular motion. Emma pulled out before pounding back in. They set a slow, sensual rhythm that had both women flying towards the edge. With each thrust, the dildo would stimulate the blonde's clit and Regina's moans and pleas were driving the blonde crazy. They moved in synch, their hands roaming. The air was hot, their bodies were glowing with sweat, and their mouths were lightly caressing with each thrust forward. The headboard was smacking in the wall, expanding the dent from their last session.

Emma felt herself getting close, really close, so she snaked a hand between them and began rubbing small circles on Regina's swollen clit, making the brunette let out a breathless scream.

"I'm gonna come, Baby." Emma wailed, her movements becoming erratic.

"Don't call me that," Regina whimpered loudly, "I'm close too. Please don't stop."

They only lasted for a few more seconds, their orgasms hitting them hard. They both let out a scream: one silent, one probably woke the neighborhood. Emma would deny that it was her until the day she died because, come on, Regina didn't need a bigger ego. They rode their climax until Emma collapsed on top of Regina, crushing her deliciously.

"Score."

* * *

 **A/N:** I think I should end it here! You let me know. Anyway, thanks for reading and following and reviewing and all that great stuff!


	9. Day Five Thousand, Five Hundred and Ten

It did get better. Hook was cremated and his ashes were tossed in the ocean, his true home. Regina and Emma had felt like all they needed to do was build that prison and lock the thief up.

After constructing the prison, Emma admitted Robin as their first prisoner then added Zelena into the female side. Regina put a barrier around each cell, exit, and wall so that magic wielders couldn't escape. That place was locked down tight, better than Guantanamo. Most of the people admitted there consisted of the pop up villains that somehow found their way to Storybrooke. Lily did a yearlong stint for robbery once. They also built in a counseling center for the convicts, which Archie happily ran. They hired guards and cooks. Weirdly enough, the prison became a beacon by scaring people straight and having a place to separate the evil from the good and former villains. Over time, King George got locked up for murder, Rumple did some time for treason, and even The Blue Fairy resided there for a long while.

That was the weirdest development though. A few days after the darkness let Emma go, people began spotting the black sinewy cloud flying around town. It was a trying time for the citizens, sitting in wait. One day, Emma and Regina were called to the convent and discovered that the darkness had chosen The Blue Fairy, or Mother Superior if you preferred. Regina thought it was fitting. Emma had been inclined to agree.

"She _was_ pretty shady." The blonde joked as they locked the fairy in an isolated cell where she would spend years attempting to fight the darkness. After six years of fighting, the fairy garnered some control over it. She was never the same but she wasn't a Rumplestiltskin either. She was much calmer, less conniving, but still shady as fuck. Her wings were taken and her status as fairy was removed. Nova took over as head of the fairies. The shy fairy was an amazing leader, really boosted moral. She also passed a law through Regina that allowed fairies to become a sorority type institution instead of a convent. Hey, fairies need lovin' too. Nova had selfish motives as well. She and Grumpy married after a year of dating.

Speaking of marriages, Snow and Charming renewed their vows at the church in town a few months after Robin's incarceration, making their union official in Storybrooke. Regina pointed out the irony that, once again, Snow was heavily pregnant with their third child during the ceremony. The pixie-haired woman went into labor during the reception and gave birth to their daughter Eva, named after Snow's deceased mother.

A week after Eva's birth, Regina began feeling nauseous and fatigued. The brunette expressed her concerns to Emma, believing she was ill. The blonde excitedly suggested that Regina was pregnant. The brunette sadly explained that it was impossible because of a mistake she made a lifetime before. Snow begged them to, and her exact words were, 'buy a test and squat and tinkle'. So, to appease Snow, they did just that. Every single pregnancy came out positive but Regina refused to celebrate when she knew it was impossible. Emma practically dragged her girlfriend into an exam room at the hospital, where Whale would confirm with certainty that the brunette was with child. Regina was still suspicious and guarded, at least claimed to be because Emma would catch the brunette whispering to her abdomen. After the first ultrasound, Regina saw the baby and they learned that they were having a girl. Regina cried for a week straight. Happy tears though. Emma was going crazy, buying clothes and decorating one the mansion's guest rooms.

During Regina's second trimester, the brunette invited her to move in and Emma readily accepted. Oddly enough, they got along better as housemates. It was quite humorous to watch Regina waddle around and moan and groan about the woes of carrying a baby.

It was also incredibly funny to see a pregnant woman with a large stomach on one knee, proposing. Emma laughed about it later though as the moment was emotional.

"Emma, I love you so much and being with you has been the light of my life. All of my struggles and hardships, you made it worth it. I would live through those horrors a hundred times if it meant I could be here, with you. And I want this for an eternity. So, Emma Swan, will you—"

"Yes Baby! Oh my God, Yes!"

"Don't call me that."

Snow made sure to point out that Regina got married during her eighth month of pregnancy and Regina simply rolled her eyes, cursing Fate for making them family again. It seemed Regina was now the one who couldn't escape the Charming's. What a ridiculous twist of fate.

Their baby girl was born a month later. Liberty Swan-Mills was healthy and absolutely delicious, as Snow liked to say as she caressed a smooth little cheek. That baby grew and grew, bringing light to her mother's lives. Even Henry couldn't deny her charms, even though he was admittedly jealous of the attention his sister had been getting.

Henry moved away for schooling when Liberty was three and after he graduated from college with a degree in English, he moved to New York in hopes of getting his eerily familiar story published. After clawing and scratching for a year, he got his idea published and became a best seller all over the United States. He shared his fortunes with Storybrooke, helping the town fund shelters and new projects. His mothers visited his apartment in New York once a month, begging him to return home. Eventually, when the hype around his writing calmed, he moved back into town, into his own home. When he was twenty-five, he married Grace. Regina and Emma sobbed; feeling like their little boy was gone.

But the picked themselves up because they had mischievous ten year old to care for. Liberty was a beautiful girl with brown, curly hair and light green eyes. Everyone said that she was the perfect combination of Regina and Emma, taking after both. The sass came from Regina; the affinity for sports came from Emma. One time, when Liberty was eleven, she went out to play baseball with some of the local boys, which was fine, but she decided to wear a pink, skimpy dress to do so. She sure was popular that afternoon. Their daughter was half tomboy, half girly girl. Something for each mother to work with.

The biggest obstacle had been Liberty's magic. It had manifested as a baby. When their infant daughter cried, they couldn't let her calm down on her own because her magic would run rampant. The house shook, vases flew, and neighbors would call the Sheriff in a panic. Those first years were hard because Regina couldn't teach a child about magic. But the lessons started as soon as Regina felt that the girl could comprehend and understand the concepts, which was around six years old.

Now, as a teen, Liberty was an expert sorceress, more powerful than both of her mothers combined. Thankfully, while sassy at times, Liberty grew to be a relaxed and sensible teenager. She was calmer than Henry was at thirteen. All she wanted to do was play sports, videogames, shop with Regina, and eat. How that girl stayed thin, the world may never know. Liberty loved being with her mothers as she was a bit of a loner. She played sports with others but preferred being with family, which was amazing for Regina and Emma. They were clingy with Henry but that girl captured their hearts and they wanted to be around her all the time. Charming called her their shadow.

As for Regina and Emma, they fell more and more in love every day. Yes, they changed and evolved but they did it together. Regina had gray streaks in her hairs and few more wrinkles around the eyes. Emma chopped off most of her hair, the tips touching her shoulders, because 'it was easier' and her mouth thinned a bit. But other than that, they looked the same. They were insanely attracted to one another even after fifteen years of being together.

"I think I should dye my gray's." Regina shouted from the bathroom and Emma immediately sprinted to sit on the vanity.

"Don't even think about it. You look so sexy with it." Emma purred, wrapping her legs around the brunette's waist and pulling her in.

"It doesn't make me look like an old hag?" Regina pouted, her brown eyes wide, and Emma couldn't help but chuckle.

"I didn't say that," Emma joked and received a soft slap to the bicep, "I'm joking! Baby, you're so hot, now and forever."

"Don't call me that," Regina added offhandedly as it had become habit, "I don't want people to think I'm a cradle robber or something."

Emma let out a scoff, "Please, you look way better than me. And anyway, it only matters what you think. I can only encourage you to do what's best for you."

Regina pretended to contemplate before smirking, "It does make me look distinguished."

"Mhmm, so elegant and tasty." Emma teased, giving a tendon in Regina's neck a nip.

"Ew! Oh my God moms!" Liberty gawked at the door, "Can you two keep it in your pants for five minutes please?"

"Li, go get ready for your game. We have to leave in thirty minutes and you take forever. I don't understand why you apply so much makeup just to sweat it off." Emma scolded playfully, shooing her daughter, before Liberty rolled her eyes and walked out of their master bathroom.

Regina let out a bark of laughter, "I have to take a shower… care to join me?"

"Score!" Emma shouted excitedly, wrapping her arms and legs around Regina tightly.

"Ew! You can't even last five minutes!"

* * *

 **A/N:** And now it's officially over! Thanks everyone!


End file.
